Next Generation Zwang des Blutes
by Tendou Pein
Summary: SPOILERGEFAHR! Spielt nach dem 7. Band. Meiner einer setzt die Abenteuer auf Hogwarts fort und verkuppelt fleißig die nächste Generation. !Slash!Shounen Ai! Pairing: S.H.M. x A.S.P.
1. Das fünfte Jahr beginnt

**Anfangsgeschwafel:**

Yoo-hoo!

Danke für´s Anklicken dieser Fanfic! Was ihr hier lesen werdet musste einfach von mir kommen, nachdem ich den siebten Teil gelesen hatte.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ihr habt Spaß und könnt mir vielleicht den einen oder anderen Verbesserungsvorschlag geben.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, mit allen dazugehörigen Charakteren, Schauplätzen ect. gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld

**Next Generation - Zwang des Blutes**

**Chapter one: Das fünfte Jahr beginnt**

Herbstlicher Wind zerzauste Albus Serverus Potters Haare noch mehr, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Entnervt schob er den Wagen mit seinem Koffer hinter seiner Familie her. Sein älterer Bruder James war grade dabei ihre Schwester Lily mit irgendetwas belanglosem aufzuziehen und seine Eltern, Harry und Ginny, waren es Leid sich einzumischen. Um nicht auch noch Opfer von James Scherzen zu werden blieb er etwas zurück. Der Bahnhof war wie immer überfüllt von hektischen Männern und Frauen mit Aktenkoffern und orientierungslosen Familien mit schreienden Kindern. Albus quittierte das ganze mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und blinkte grade rechtzeitig wieder nach vorn, um stehen zu bleiben und seinem Vater nicht den Kofferwagen in die Kniekehlen zu rammen.

Sie waren an der Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 angelangt. Darauf achtend von niemandem bemerkt zu werden durchquerten die Potters die Absperrung und gelangten zum Gleis 9 3/4, wo in einer Viertelstunde der Hogwarts Express abfahren würde. Ron und Hermine warteten schon auf sie, mit ihren beiden Kindern Rose und Hugo. Albus belies es bei einem einfachen "Hallo" und lies die befreundeten Familien für sich und verfrachtete seinen Koffer schon mal in den Zug. Er wusste, seine Mutter war nicht begeistert wenn er sich absonderte, aber er hatte einen guten Grund. Er suchte einen seiner Hauskameraden, denn gegen aller Erwartungen hatte er sich vor vier Jahren für Slytherin und nicht für Gryffindor entscheiden. Doch Scorpius war in keinem Abteil zu sehen und auch auf dem Bahnsteig fand er ihn nicht. Vielleicht war er noch nicht da? Etwas Zeit blieb ja schließlich noch...

Etwas enttäuscht trottete er zu seiner Familie zurück. Und er behielt Recht, seine Mutter strafte ihn mit Blicken und raunte ihm zu "Du kannst doch nicht einfach verschwinden!" Das kümmerte ihn aber nicht sonderlich.

"Was meinst du, Rose? Wirst du dieses Jahr wieder Jahresbeste?", fragte Lily mit einem Seitenblick auf Hugo, der mit den Noten seiner großen Schwester nicht annähernd mithalten konnte. "Hm, wer weiß, vielleicht lernt Al ja, und wird besser als ich?" Über diesen Witz mussten alle lachen, sogar Albus selbst. Er? Lernen? Freiwillig? Wohl kaum! "So Kinder, ich glaube wir verfrachten jetzt besser euer Gepäck in den Zug, er fährt nämlich in ein paar Minuten ab."

Und nachdem der letzte Koffer und die letzte Eule sicher verstaut war, hagelte es Abschiedsbussis und Umarmungen für alle. Als dann auch der letzte sich aus den elterlichen Armen gerissen hatte, stiegen sie ein und suchten sich ein Abteil. Das hieß Albus, Rose, Lily und Hugo suchten sich ein Abteil, James war bereits mit zwei anderen Gryffindors aus der 6. Klasse verabredet. Also machten es sich die vier in einem leeren Abteil bequem und warteten darauf, das der Zug los fuhr. Während Rose Lily und ihrem Bruder eine "kurze" Übersicht über den Stoff der 3. Klasse aushändigte, die sie für sie vorbereitet hatte und ihnen erklärte wie leicht das doch alles war wenn man aufpasste und lernte, fiel Albus wieder ein, dass er Scorpius immer noch nicht gefunden hatte.

Es war seltsam, erst schrieb er ihm den ganzen Sommer über nicht ein einziges mal und nun tauchte er scheinbar nicht mal zu Schulbeginn auf.

Der Zug für los und Albus versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, doch das wollte nicht so recht gelingen. Trübseelig sah er aus dem Fenster und ging sämtliche Gründe für das Verschwinden seines Freundes durch. War er krank? Vielleicht sogar im St. Mungo? Was wenn er... "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! ICH REDE MIT DIR!" Mit einem gewaltigen Schreck hüpfte er auf seinem Sitz einen halben Meter in die Höhe. Rose sah ihn mit einem giftigen Blick an. Es schien, als habe sie schon öfters versucht ihn anzusprechen. "Erm, ´tuschldige ich war in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?"

Rose atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann wieder etwas ruhiger: "Ich hab gefragt ob du nicht mal James suchen willst. Lily hat aus versehen seine Geldböse auch noch eingesteckt und es wäre doch dumm wenn er kein Geld hätte um sich was vom Servierwagen zu kaufen, oder?"

"Erm, ja schon, aber wieso sucht sie ihn nicht selbst?" Das war ganz eindeutig die falsche Antwort, denn Rose funkelte ihn wieder erzürnt an. "Was? Deine kleine Schwester soll alleine durch den ganzen Zug laufen?" "Sie ist 13-" "Und du bist 15! Los, beweg dich! Oder soll ich dir Beine machen?", fauchte Rose und warf ihm die Geldbörse in den Schoß. Albus hatte keine Lust auf weitere Diskussionen mit der über-fürsorglichen Weasley und stand auf. Schlimm, immer ist sie auf der Seite der "Kleinen" und kommandiert mich herum, dachte er und schaute im vorbeigehen in die Abteile.

Es schien ihm als hätte er schon den halben Zug durchkämmt, da fand er seinen Bruder endlich. Er schob die Abteiltür auf, wodurch er auf sich aufmerksam machte. "Na Al, was gibt´s? Hat man dich aus dem Abteil geschmissen?",scherzte James und der Junge neben ihm lachte. Aaron Richards war James´ bester Freund seit der 1. Klasse. Er war hoch gewachsen, schlank, sportlich und hatte eine recht eigentümliche Augenfarbe- rot, schön betont durch seine blonden Haare. Die einen sagten, er habe mehr als nur Menschenblut in den Adern, andere seine Mutter würde nur gerne an ihm herumzaubern. Jedenfalls war er ein sehr netter Kerl, auch wenn er und James oft derbe Scherze trieben.

"Nein hat man nicht! Aber du Dussel hast dein Portemonnaie nicht da, wo es hingehört!", knurrte Albus zurück und warf es seinem Bruder "aus versehen" an den Kopf. "Aargh! Hey! Na warte du kleiner-!"

Seine Freunde schüttelten sich vor lachen während James aufstand und seinem kleinen Bruder hinterher hechtete, der den Gang hinunterraste. Was eigentlich Unsinn war, entkommen konnte er ihm sowieso nicht. Da hatte Al eine anderen Idee. Er blieb stehen und drückte sich schnell an die Wand. James rannte an ihm vorbei, da er zuviel Geschwindigkeit hatte und nicht schnell reagierte. Und noch bevor es zum stehen kam, lief Albus in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Die anderen Schüler schauten nun aus den Abteilen herraus und feuerten beide an. Dieses Spiel wiederholte Albus noch einmal als sie fast das Ende des Gangs erreicht hatten. Zwar wendete James diesmal schneller, aber nicht schnell genug.

Als sie an dem Abteil vorbeikamen in dem Rose, Lily und Hugo saßen sah Al grade noch wie Rose ihm mit offenem Mund anstarrte und die anderen beiden lachten. Er musste grinsen. Das würde eine Standpauke geben. Plötzlich spürte er einen Ruck - James hatte sein T-Shirt zu packen bekommen und hielt ihn fest. Dumm nur, das er selbst nicht langsamer lief und seinen Bruder umrannte. Und schon lagen sie auf den Boden und balgten.

Unglücklicherweise war James um einiges kräftiger als Albus und so war die Rauferei recht einseitig. Der Gang war voller Schüler die sich über die Potter-Brüder scheckig lachten und da gingen Roses Rufe, sie sollen damit aufhören, natürlich unter. James kniete auf Albus und drückte ihm damit die Luft ab, was er eigentlich gar nicht  
vorhatte. Der unten Liegende jappste und versuchte seinen Bruder von sich zu drücken, was aber misslang. Seine Augen tränten und er dachte schon er müsse ersticken als James endlich von ihm abließ - beziehungsweise von ihm gezerrt wurde.

Hustend setzte Albus sich auf. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über die Augen um wieder richtig sehen zu können, sah auf und erkannte einen blonden Jungen seines Alters, der grade seinen Bruder verbal zur Schnecke machte. "Du hättest ihn fast umgebracht! Bist du so blöde, oder tust du nur so?" Albus Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Typisch Scorpius Malfoy. Immer ein Extra-Auftritt und dann ganz weit den Mund aufmachen. Aber diesmal kam es Al wirklich höchst gelegen, denn sein entsetzter Bruder hockte sich plötzlich neben ihn und bat ihn geschätzte zwei mal pro Sekunde um Verzeihung. Auch die anderen Schüler waren erschrocken, Lily standen sogar Tränen in den Augen. "Ja ja ist ja gut! Ich lebe noch! Und jetzt guckt bitte nicht alle so!" Als alle sein breites Grinsen sahen brach Gelächter aus - nur nicht bei James, der Albus aufhalf, als sei er aus Porzellan, Rose, die fast vor Wut platze, Lily, die von Hugo beruhigt wurde und Scorpius, der verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte.

Kurz darauf hatten sich alle wieder in ihr Abteil verzogen und Albus hatte auch James wieder zu seinen Freunden gejagt. ("Ja, meine Güte, ich verzeihe dir und nein, Mum und Dad erfahren nichts! Geh endlich!")  
Und bevor Rose ihn packen und anschreien konnte schob er Scorpius in Richtung Zugtoilette. Er schob ihn etwas grob durch die Tür und schloss ab. "So, jetzt erklär mir mal bitte, WO ZUM TEUFEL DU GESTECKT HAST!" 


	2. Missverständnis

**Yoo-hoo!**

Hier kommt schon das 2. Kapitel, am 3. sitze ich bereits dran. Betaleserin ist übrigens DarkKisuna, hab ich letztes mal vergessen. "

**Vielen Danke an: Die Schwarze Lady und Lewanna. Danke für eure Reviews!!**

**Chapter two: Missverständnis**

Abwehrend hob Scorpius die Hände. "Beruhig dich! Was meinst du überhaupt?" Albus klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. "Was ich meine? Was ich meine?!! Erst schreibst du mir den ganzen Sommer über nicht und dann bist nicht mal auf King´s Cross auffindbar! Und im Zug hab ich dich auch nirgends gefunden!"

Sein grünen Augen bohrten sich funkelt in die grauen seines Gegenübers. "Also, hört zu... ich bin im Sommer zu gar nichts gekommen, ich hab alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt. Da hab ich halt nicht dran gedacht dir zu schreiben."

Das fühlte sich an, wie ein verbaler Schlag in den Magen. Al konnte nicht erklären wieso, aber es verletzte ihn, dass er von seinem Freund vergessen wurde. "Tut mir leid.", fügte Scorpius noch hinzu, als Albus nichts erwiderte. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Die beiden Jungen blickten zu Boden und suchten nach einer Möglichkeit, die Stimmung zu heben. Der Blonde öffnete grade den Mund, da hämmerte jemand von außen mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

"Komm endlich da raus! Hier gibt´s noch andere die auf´s Klo wollen!" An der tiefen und prinzipiell barschen Stimme erkannten die beiden Payton Lovelace, einen Slytherinschüler, mit dem sie sich den Schlafsaal teilten. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete Albus die Tür und schaute in ein braungebranntes, markantes Gesicht. "Na endlich, wurde ja auch mal Ze-" Payton brach ab und schaute verwirrt von Albus zu Scorpius und zurück. "_Was zum Teufel treibt ihr da drin?"_

"Erm... wir... reden nur.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. "Auf dem Klo?!" "Ja-ja, auf dem Klo, erm, ja wir gehen dann mal!" Albus packte Scorpius am Arm und zog ihn aus der Toilettenkabine. Payton schaute zwar immer noch skeptisch drein, schloss aber wortlos die Tür hinter sich.

Albus und Scorpius öffneten die Abteiltür und sahen das die anderen drei beschäftigt waren, weshalb sie nur ein schnelles "Hi" übrig hatten. Sie spielten nämlich grade Zauberer-Monopoly, wobei man sein Spielfigürchen sicher durch den Verkehr lotsen musste, wenn man über eine Kreuzung wollte. Ansonsten gab es hässliche rote Flecken auf dem Spielbrett...

Die beiden Jungen setzten sich auf zwei leere Plätze und steckten dicht die Köpfe zusammen. "Einen dümmeren Ort für ein Gespräch hättest du dir gar nicht aussuchen können!", zischte Scorpius.

"Ja, das ist mir jetzt auch klar!", erwiderte Albus gereizt. "Aber sag mal, wo warst du denn jetzt? Ich hab dich im Zug nicht gefunden!"

"Ach, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler geworden."

"WAS?! DU?! VERTRAUENSSCHÜLER?!!", platze es aus Albus heraus, wobei er seinem Freund ins Gesicht spuckte. "Wäärghs, danke schön!" Noch während er sich über das Gesicht wischte, klopfte ihm plötzlich Rose auf die Schulter. "Du bist Vertrauensschüler, ehrlich? Glückwunsch! Ich glaube ja, ich stand auch zur Wahl aber..."

Seufzend sank Scorpius tiefer in den Sitz und lauschte mehr oder weniger Rose Redeschwall und denn immerwiederkehrenden Glückwünschen von Lily und Hugo. Albus schaute derweil den drei Figürchen zu, wie sie brutal überfahren wurden.

Gegen Abend erreichte der Hogwarts-Express die Ländereien der Schule, wo die Erstklässler wie immer von Hagrid mit den Booten über den See gebracht wurden und die anderen Schüler die Kutschen nahmen. Im Schloss angekommen fiel Albus zum ersten mal auf, dass die anderen Schüler ihn und Scorpius seltsam ansahen. "Erm... bild ich mir das ein, oder-" "Gucken die anderen uns an, als wären wir Aliens? Nein, das bildest du dir nicht ein.", flüsterte der Blonde ohne ihn anzusehen.

Bei genauerem hinsehen sah er, dass die meisten von ihnen ein Grinsen im Gesicht trugen oder sie mit Abscheu ansahen. Ohne sich einen Reim darauf machen zu können, setzen sich die beiden an den Slytherin Tisch, an welchem wie auf Kommando Gelächter ausbrach. Anders als Albus lies sich Scorpius davon nicht einschüchtern. "Könnten ihr so freundlich sein und uns verraten WAS so komisch ist?!" Doch bevor ihm jemand Antworten konnte erhob sich ihr Schulleiter Finlay und begann zu sprechen. "Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts! Das gilt für die alten, sowie die neuen Schüler, die gleich in ihre Häuser eingeteilt werden! Es gelten die selben Regeln wie jedes Jahr, in den Gängen wird nicht gezaubert und der Verbotene Wald ist tabu! Der Astronomie Turm darf nur zum Astronomieunterricht betreten werden. So, und nun lauschen wir alle dem Sprechenden Hut!"

Professor Malista, ein braunhaariger Mann ende zwanzig trat mit einem Hocker und einem alten, geflickten Hut vor. Dann zog er eine Liste hervor und begann die Namen der Neuen zu verlesen. Doch sobald der letzte Name verlesen war und das herrliche Essen auf den Tischen erschienen war, brüllte Blanch Kidding, eine vorlaute 4. Klässlerin, quer über den ganzen Tisch. "Hey! Potter, Malfoy!! Stimmt´s das ihr beiden im Zug auf der Toilette rumgeknutscht habt?!"

Scorpius verschluckte sich derbe an seinem Kürbissaft und begann zu husten, Albus Reaktion beschränkte sich auf einen ziemlich unintelligenten Gesichtsausdruck. "Also ist es wahr?" "Wie jetzt, die sind echt schwul?" "Ha, ich hab´s doch gewusst!" Bei den Slytherin brach reges Gequassel los. "Erm.. eh.. Leute... nein, das versteht ihr falsch!", hilflos versuchte Albus seinen Mitschülern klarzumachen, das sie sich irrten. "Jetzt sag doch auch mal was" "Tut mir-leid-das ich-grade-kurz vorm ersticken war!", japste Scorpius und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er lies ihn mit einem lauten Knallen durch die Luft peitschen, sodass die Slytherins und der auch der Rest der Schule verstummten. "Also... egal welcher VOLLIDIOT (Payton riss empört die Augen auf) euch das erzählt hat! ES STIMMT NICHT!! So, und jetzt esst gefälligst weiter!!"

Als er sich mit einem wütenden Schnauben wieder setze, begannen die anderen wieder zu essen und zu reden. Das Thema blieb dasselbe, doch sprachen sie jetzt leiser. Zwischen Albus und Scorpius herrschte stillschweigen, bis das Festessen beendet war und sie sich im Schlafsaal ihren Pyjama anzogen. "Unmöglich diese Behauptungen!" "Ja... aber nun beruhig dich wieder, du hast es ihnen ja mehr als deutlich gesagt."

Payton und Frazer Hall, ein etwas kleingeratener, blasser Junge, kamen herein und schauten die beiden halbnackten Jungen schweigend an. "Payton, egal, was du sagen willst, halt. Den. Mund! Sonst lernst du mich kennen!", fauchte Scorpius und knöpfte sein Oberteil zu. "Schon gut... tut mir ja leid, dass das so die Runde gemacht hat, aber... ihr seid ja selber Schuld, so wie ihr immer an einander klebt!"

Scorpius wollte das nicht so stehen lassen, fing aber Albus´ Blick auf und schwieg. Ohne weitere Unterhaltungen zogen sich alle fertig um und gingen zu Bett.


	3. Geheimnisse

**Yoo-hoo!**

Hier ist das dritte Kapitel, das vierte dauert wohl diesmal etwas länger. Viel Spaß und reviewt fleißig! Beta war wieder mal Suna-chan! - knuffel

Danke an:

_**Die Schwarze Lady:**_ Schön, dass du mir treu bleibst! Al wird schon noch seine Slytherintücken auspacken, muhahaha, wart nur ab! Stille Wasser sind tief! XD

_**AMJ:**_ Also.. ich hoffe ja du fällst nicht vom Stuhl wenn du das hier list, aber ich dachte es wäre klar wenn ich überall lang und breit SLASH schreibe: Nur weil sie jetzt NOCH lauthals sagen, sie seien kein Paar, heißt das nicht das ich vorhabe das so zu lassen." Falls es dich beruhigt, ich habe nicht vor die halbe Schule schwul zu machen (aber in diesem Kapitel erfährst du zum Thema "Schwule n Hogwarts" noch etwas mehr..) und es wird sie auch nicht alles nur um die Beziehung der beiden drehen. Hm.. ich hoffe ich hab mir jetzt keinen Leser vergrault...

_**Maegwin:**_ Dankö In diesem Kapitel gibt glaube etwas mehr Dialoge XD Und mein Motto ist: Doppelt- und Dreifach hält besser! XD

_**Zissy: **_Deiner Meinung! Allerdings.. man muss ja zugeben, dann hätte ich ja keine Nachkommen gehabt die ich nach Lust und Laune biegen kann. XD Man muss sich halt immer das beste rausspicken und was tolles drauß machen, in dem Falle Al+ScorpVerkupplungs-FF! XD Auf Harry und Dray geh ich auch noch ein- später! Muahaha! XDD

**Chapter three: Geheimnisse**

Am nächsten Morgen stellten Albus und Scorpius fest, dass die anderen immer noch über sie tuschelten. Jeder hatte für sich beschlossen, sie einfach reden zu lassen, was die Gerüchte natürlich noch mehr schürte. Ihr Hauslehrer teilte ihnen die Stundenpläne aus, wobei der magere Mann ihnen unter seinen dichten Augenbrauen merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf. Als er weiter gegangen war beugte Al sich zu dem Blonden herüber und flüsterte: „Hat er etwa Wind davon bekommen, dass alle denken wir seien zusammen?" „Scheint fast so. Jetzt kann es ja eigentlich nur noch besser werden."

Da sollte Scorpius irren, es konnte sogar _schlimmer_ werden. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors Verwandlung bei Prof. Malista. Sie sollten versuchen aus einem Trinkbecher ein paar Handschuhe zu machen. Mit der berechtigten Frage, wer bitte schön einen Becher in Handschuhe verwandeln wollen würde, schwang Albus seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Zauberspruch. So ganz war ihm der Zauber nicht gelungen, der Becher hatte lediglich einige rosa Wollfäden am Henkel. Der Professor lachte und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. „Aber immerhin gibt es Leute die es können! Schaut mal, unser junges Verwandlungsgenie Mr. Malfoy und die kluge Miss Weasley haben es geschafft."

Albus wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah zu seinen Freunden, die jeweils ein dunkelblaues Paar Handschuhe zustande gebracht hatten. Typisch, Rose war in jedem Fach die beste und Scorp lag Verwandlung schon seit der ersten Klasse. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und beschaute sich noch mal sein klägliches Werk. „Potter, ich würde sie gerne nach dem Unterricht sprechen.", mit einem Lächeln ging Prof. Malista weiter um einem Slytherin zu helfen, dessen Becher ihn mit Fusseln bespuckte. ´Man kann den Zauber wenigstens noch mehr vergeigen, als ich es getan habe.´, tröstete sich Al und lies sich von Rose und Scorpius erklären, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Als die Stunde zuende war und alle aus der Klasse stürmten gab er seinen Freunden einen kurzen Wink, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten mussten. Er rechnete damit, dass der Professor ihm noch mal erklären wollte, wie der Zauber ging, doch als der Braunhaarige seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte und auf einen Stuhl wies wurde der Gedanke recht abwegig. Er setzte sich und wartete gespannt. „Al, wie geht es deinem Vater?", fragte der Professor und setze sich auf den Tisch vor Albus. Der vertraute Ton war ihm fremd, der Professor war zwar immer sehr freundlich, aber „Albus" oder „Al" hatte er ihn noch nie genannt. Die Frage, wie es seinem Vater ging, war nicht unüblich, er wurde sie ständig gefragt. Früher hatte er es nicht verstanden, aber mittlerweile wusste er selbstverständlich, dass sein Vater einer der bekanntesten Zauberer der Welt war.

„Es geht ihm gut, denke ich. Wieso fragen Sie, Sir?" „Al, ich bin kein Ritter, also lass das „Sir" weg.", lachte Prof. Malista. „Ich habe mit dieser Frage eigentlich nur angefangen, weil ich dachte, du würdest das erwarten. Eigentlich will ich mit dir über etwas völlig anderes sprechen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob dir das recht wäre."

Al zog die Brauen zusammen. Der Professor wollte etwas mit ihm besprechen, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es ihm recht wäre? „Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie damit genau sagen wollen..."

„Ich will sagen, es hat nichts mit der Schule zutun. Es geht viel mehr um etwas was ich in den Gängen aufgeschnappt habe."

Albus´ Gesicht verlor jede Farbe. „D-das stimmt nicht, wirklich!!", stotterte er panisch. „Ist ja gut, ich glaube dir ja, wenn du sagst, es stimmen nicht. Aber ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst."

„Erm... was denn?" „Du kommst bitte zu mir, wenn die anderen dich und Mr. Malfoy schneiden oder euch belästigen, ja?"

Al war durcheinander. Prof. Malista war doch gar nicht sein Hauslehrer, was interessierte es ihn denn überhaupt? „Sir, ich meine Professor... wieso?"

„Nun ja... die Sache ist die... Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung wie schlimm das sein kann...", antwortete der Lehrer langsam und schaute dabei traurig auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen.

Wenige Minuten später war Al auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke, wozu er natürlich zu spät erscheinen würde. Das Gespräch mit seinem Lehrer hatte ihn durcheinander gebracht. Er hatte keine Vorurteile gegenüber Schwulen gehabt, von daher würde er ihm kaum anders als bisher gegenübertreten, aber etwas beschäftigte ihn: Wussten die anderen Lehrer davon? Prof. Malista hatte ihm zwar nicht das Versprechen abgenommen, es niemandem zu verraten, aber von ihm würde keiner etwas darüber erfahren. Außer Scorpius und Rose natürlich. Im Kerker vor der Tür zum Raum für Zaubertränke angekommen, klopfte er zweimal und trat auf das barsche "Herein!" hin ein. "Erm.. Entschuldigung, Sir. Professor Malista hat mir noch etwas erklärt..."

Professor Emmostor zog die Brauen zusammen, nickte dann aber bloss knapp und Al setzte sich zwischen seine Freunde. Mit einem Blick bedeutete er ihnen, dass er unter 6 Augen sein musste, wenn er ihnen von dem Gespräch erzählte.

Der Unterricht flog mehr oder weniger an ihnen vorbei und auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen (begleitet von neugierigen Blicken) raunte Al den beiden anderen zu: "Wir müssen uns ganz alleine treffen. Und ich meine _wirklich_ allein. Am besten draußen."

"Heute Nachmittag ist das schlecht... ich muss zu einer Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler." Albus hob die Augenbrauen. "Oh. Oh, erm... dann müssen wir das heute Abend irgendwann machen... erm.."

Der Blonde nickte knapp. Rose allerdings schien vor Neugier fast zu platzen und zupfte immer wieder an Albus´ Ärmel. "Na, komm, mir kannst du es ja schon mal erzählen, oder Al? Bis heute Abend platze ich!"

Al setzte seinen genervtesten Blick auf und murmelte: "Dann platz halt, aber ich mach die Sauerei nicht weg..." Während Rose beleidigt den Kopf abwande und sich zu ihrem Bruder an den Gryffindortisch setzte, lachte Scorpius leise auf und begab sich mit seinem Freund zum Tisch der Slytherin. Als sie sich setzten, begannen wieder mal alle zu tuscheln und zu tratschen. Albus behilet seine genervte Miene bei und der junge Malfoy verpasste einigen ihrer Mitschüler Eisblicke.

Payton und Frazer schienen jedenfalls auf ihrer Seite zu stehen, denn jeder, der in ihrer Nähe schlecht über die beiden Sprach, würde verbal zur Schnecke gemacht. Al kam bei diesen Gelegenheiten in den Sinn, was sein Vater ihm mal über Freunde gesagt hatte. Nämlich das wahre Freunde einem zur Seite stehen, egal was der Rest der Welt von einem sagt.

Den Nachmittagsunterricht brachten die drei dann auch noch irgendwie hinter sich, und Al schaffte es sogar, sein Gespräch mit Prof. Malista zur Seite zu schieben. Sie schlurften grade aus dem Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei, da verabschiedete sich Scorpius schnell mit der Begründung, er müsse zum Treffen von den anderen beiden. Zunächst dachten sie sich nichts dabei, bis Rose auffiel, dass Susan Grey, eine Ravenclaw und Vertrauensschülerin, noch mit ihren Freundinnen auf dem Gang stehen blieb und tratschte. "Das ist seltsam oder? Ich werd sie mal fragen, wieso sie nicht hingeht..." Rose schlägelte sich durch die Schüler, während Al sich an die Wand lehnte und wartete. Er nahm an, dass Susan es vergessen hatte und gleich, wenn Rose sie auf das Vertrauensschülertreffen ansprach, laut aufschreien und sofort losrennen würde. Allerdings gescha nichts dergleichen. Er sah Rose nur einen fragenden Blick aufsetzen. Sie kam wieder zu ihm und meinte verwirrt: "Also... Susan sagte, dass das Treffen erst in eineinhalb Stunden anfängt... Und sie ist sich hundert prozentig sicher." Und nun war Albus sich endgültig sicher, dass sein bester Freund ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatte.

------------+++++++++

Reviews bitte nicht vergessen!!!


	4. Lügen

**Yoo-hoo!**

Sorry, das es so lange nichts neues gab... ich denke, von nun an geht es wieder etwas schneller. ^^

Hoffe ihr hab Spaß an diesen Kapitel, es ist der Auftakt zur eigentlichen Geschichte!

Kommentiert sie doch bitte, ich möchte gern wissen, ob sie euch gefällt! ^^

**Chapter four: Lügen**

Rose war der einzige Grund, weshalb Albus nicht auf der Stelle loszog, um seinen Freund zu suchen. Sie war strikt dagegen, dass er den Unterricht schwänzte und so musste er ausharren, bis endlich das Ende der Geschichtsstunde erreicht war.

Er stopfte schnell seine Sachen in die Tasche und lief aus dem Raum. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er suchen sollte, aber irgendwo musste Scorpius ja stecken. Hinter sich hörte er Rose nach ihm rufen, aber stehen blieb er deswegen nicht. Es war wie eine böse Vorahnung, dass wenn er ihn nicht bald fand, er etwas verlieren würde, was ihm niemand ersetzten könnte.

Als er schon die halbe Schule durchkämmt hatte, blieb er schließlich kurz stehen. Rose war immer noch hinter ihm gelaufen, aber nun völlig am Ende und außer Atem. "Du Esel... willst du.. mich umbringen?" schnaufte sie und stützte sich an der Wand ab. "Nein, aber versteh doch ich muss ihn finden... irgendwas verheimlicht er uns und ich hab ein sehr ungutes Gefühl dabei..."

Einen Augenblick lang schaute Rose ihn wortlos an. Er las in ihren Augen Verständnis und Sorge. Das lies ihn selbst wieder unruhiger werden. "Rose, wo könnte er denn sein? Er war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht in der großen Halle und nirgends in den Gängen..."

Mit einer verzweifelten Geste ließ er sich an der Wand Rose gegenüber herunter rutschen. So saß er da, auf dem kalten Steinboden, ließ den Kopf hängen und unterdrückte Tränen der Wut und der Angst. Rose, die die innere Stärke ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, ließ sich neben ihn sinken und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme auf ihn ein.

"Hey, nun komm schon... Scorpius verheimlicht uns etwas, okay. Aber deshalb steckt er doch nicht zwangsläufig in Schwierigkeiten. Wir werden ihn spätestens beim Essen sehen und dann krallen wir ihn uns und stellen diesen kleinen Idioten zur Rede. In Ordnung?"

Sie berührte leicht seine Schulter, worauf er den Kopf hob und sie anschaute. Albus seufzte leicht und zwang sich dann zu einem leichten Lächeln. "Du hast ja Recht... ich hab wohl überreagiert... ´schuldigung."

Rose schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zerwuschelte seine sowieso chaotische Frisur. "Dafür doch nicht! Ich weiß doch, dass du dir schnell Sorgen machst. Und eben besonders um ihn. Und jetzt komm, wir haben eine Menge an Hausaufgaben auf!" "Aber Rose.." "Kein aber! Wir bewegen uns jetzt hübsch in die Bibliothek und arbeiten!" Sie stand auf und zog Albus auf die Beine.

Rose´ Plan ging auf, Scorpius erschien wie immer zum Essen. Doch er tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen und setzte sich neben Albus. "Hach, hab ich einen Hunger", meinte er und griff nach einer Schüssel mit Kartoffeln. "So? Hm, erzähl doch mal, was gab´s bei der Versammlung?"

Scorpius schaute ihn von der Seite her an. "Nichts besonderes, wieso fragst du?"

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte nur, es wäre etwas besonderes, wenn du schon eine Stunde früher hingehst."

Der Blonde zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Er war eindeutig ertappt. Albus´ Stimmlage war lauernd und duldete keine Ausflüchte. "Okay, ich hab eine Stunde blau gemacht. Sorry, dass ich geschwindelt hab. Ich wollts nicht sagen, Rose hätte ´nen riesen Zirkus draus gemacht."

An sich war diese Erklärung einleuchtend, aber es gab einen Fehler. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy hatte noch _nie _eine Stunde geschwänzt. "Ah, okay. Und was hast du so gemacht?"

Langsam geriet der Blonde ins Schwitzen, Al wusste, dass er log und lauerte nur darauf, ihn ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen zu können. Und dann wäre guter Rat teuer. "Ich... hab nur etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen... alleine."

Als er in Albus´ Augen schaute, musste er schlucken. Der junge Potter war stocksauer. "Du lügst und zwar wie gedruckt. Da habe ich nachgesehen! Du warst nicht im Schloss!!"

Scorpius wich seinem zornigen Blick aus, schaute auf seinen Teller. Der Apetitt war ihm vergangen. "Ich gehe mal, muss noch Hausaufgaben machen."

Schnell stand er auf und lief aus der Halle. Rose kam prompt zum Slytherintisch gelaufen. "Lief nicht gut, oder?"

Albus murrte nur und warf seine Gabel hin.

Einige Zeit später, als es langsam Zeit wurde ins Bett zu gehen, ging Albus zum Kerker, er hatte nach dem Abendessen noch mit Rose zusammen gesessen und gerätselt, was mit ihrem Freund los war. Irgendwo tropfte ein Wasserhahn in den Toilettenräumen, in seinen Ohren ein zusätzlicher Reizfaktor. Er blieb stehen und stieß die Tür zu besagter Toilette auf und... dachte in einem Albtraum zu stecken. Vor ihm standen Scorpius und Aaron Richards.

Die beiden schienen ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihren äußerst hemmungslosen Kuss weiter zu führen. Derart geschockt blieb Albus in der Tür stehen und bemerkte das dünne Rinnsal Blut nicht, dass Aarons Hals herablief...


	5. Veränderungen

**Chapter five:**** Veränderungen**

Er hätte einfach gehen können, ungesehen von den beiden, doch in ihm war etwas, das gesehen, gehört werden wollte, das dieses Treiben unterbrechen, es stören wollte. "Was tut ihr da?!" Wut, es war nackte und vor allem kalte Wut, die seine Stimme in dem dunklen Raum wiederhallen lies, wie das Grollen des Donners.

Scorpius löste sich von Aaron und schaute ihn an. Die grauen Augen schreckgeweitet, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Albus Erscheinen hatte ihn aus seiner Sicherheit gerissen, niemand würde ihn je erwischen, sehen was er war. Aaron dagegen lächelte. "Wonach sieht es wohl aus?" Gemächlich schlenderte er auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Er legte zwei Finger unter Albus Kinn und hauchte:"Ob es dir passt oder nicht, er gehört mir!"

Eine unbekannte Woge des Schmerzes zog Albus Herz zusammen. Er schlug Aarons Hand weg und lief fort.

Beklommen saß Albus nun auf dem Astronomieturm. Dass es längst Sperrstunde war, war ihm egal. Immer wieder stieg dieses Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, wie Scorpius und Aaron sich küssten. Und dann noch Aarons merkwürige Reaktion. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, was war bloss mit seinem besten Freund los?

Da es langsam sehr frisch dort oben wurde, stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Grade kam er an der Großen Halle vorbei, da hörte Albus ein Geräusch, als würde etwas schweres über den Boden gezogen. Das würde bedeuten, dass sich jemand auf dem Gang befand, also konnte er jeden Moment erwischt werden. Rasch drückte er sich in einer dunklen Ecke an die Wand.

Vom anderen Ende des Ganges konnte er sehen, wie jemand, sich seinen Weg mit einem Zauberstab beleuchtend, einen großen Sacke hinter sich herzog.

Das ganze wirkte in höchstem Maße verdächtig. Die Neugier, die Albus vererbt worden war, trieb ihn dazu an, näher heran zu gehen, um mehr sehen zu können.

So schob er sich langsam an der Wand entlang, doch grade, als er nah genug dran war, um besser sehen zu können, verschwand die Person mitsamt dem Sack in einem Klassenzimmer. Albus hielt es für vernünftiger, die Gelegenheit auszunutzen und weiter in die Kerker zu gehen.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichte er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie erwartet waren die anderen Slytherin bereits schlafen gegangen, und das einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, es ihnen gleich zu tun, war der Gedanke daran, dass sich Scorpius vermutlich ebenfalls im Schlafsaal befand. Seuzend führ er sich durch die schwarzen Haare und ging in den Schlafsaal. Möglichst leise öffnete er die Tür, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, und huschte hinein. Kurz warf er einen Blick zu Scorpius Bett. Dort lag der Blonde und schlief. Einen Moment lang schaute er in das friedliche Gesicht. "Idiot.", flüsterte er leise und legte sich, ohne sich umzuziehen, in sein Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen war Scorpius schon weg, als er aufwachte. Nur Payton war noch da. "Morgen, Albus.", sagte er, während er sich seinen Umhang anzog. "Du solltest dich beeilen, du bist spät dran! Sag mal...", setzte er an, brach dann ab. Er fummelte nervös an seinem Saum herum und schaute auf den Boden.

Payton Lovelace einmal so schüchtern zu erleben war schon fast sowas wie eine Ehre! Albus schmunzelte und stieg aus dem Bett. "Was soll ich sagen, Payton?"

Der Slytherin räusperte sich kurz. "Ich wollte wissen, ob du und Scorpius euch meinetwegen gestritten habt... du weißt schon, die Sache im Zug."

´Ach, darum geht es ihm!´, dachte Al. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nicht deswegen... es ist mehr..." Doch er sprach nicht weiter. Payton war ganz okay, aber sie waren eigentlich nicht mal wirkliche Freunde. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, es wäre mal ganz nett mit einem Jungen über die Sache zu reden, als immer mit Rose.

"Also, ich glaube, er verheimlicht mir etwas. Und ich meine damit keine Lappalie, sondern etwas Gefährliches. Und... ich hab ihn gestern Abend mit Aaron gesehen."

Payton zog die Brauen zusammen. "Mit Aaron Richards?" Albus nickte. "Ja und... sie haben sich geküsst. Erzähl das bloss nicht weiter!", setzte er heftig nach, sodass Payton abwehrend die Hände hob. "Ist ja gut, ich schweige wie ein Grab! Versprochen! Also ist Scorpius schwul?"

"Keine Ahnung... ich war auch ziemlich überrascht. Aber irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Aaron hat so ein komisches Zeug von sich gegeben. Das Scorpius ihm gehöre und so..."

Payton schaute ihn nachdenklich an. In der Zeit des Schweigens begann Albus sich umzuziehen. Grade zog er sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf, da sagte Payton: "Ich hab zwar auch keine Ahnung, was da vor geht, aber du kannst auf meine Hilfe zählen, Potter!"

Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick lang in die Augen. Es war nun schon sein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts, und bisher hatte er Payton immer nur als Schulkamerad gesehen. Aber so, wie er sich nun verhielt, war er vielmehr ein Freund!

Beim Frühstück setzte sich Albus wie gewohnt neben Scorpius. Jedoch würdigte er ihn keines Blickes, er sprach auch nicht mit ihm. Als Albus schon sein zweites Brötchen in Angriff nahm, sprach Scorpius ihn endlich an. "Hey, sag mal, bist du sauer auf mich?"

Das Messer, welches Albus grade in der Hand gehalten hatte, fiel auf die Tischplatte. "Ob ich sauer auf dich bin? Ich bin wütend! Und wie! Du belügst mich, machst auf einmal aus deinem ganzen Leben ein riesen Geheimnis! Und du fragst, ob ich sauer bin?!"

Albus Wutausbruch bekam natürlich wieder einmal die halbe Große Halle mit. Mit hochroten Kopf stand er auf. Mit funkelnden, grünen Augen schaute er auf Scoprius herab. "So, und jetzt sag ich dir mal was, Malfoy! Sprich mich nicht mehr an! Schau mich nicht mal mehr an! Bis du wieder normal bist!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stürmte wieder in Richtung der Kerker, um seine Tasche zu holen.


	6. Stille

Yoo-hoo!

Es geht weiter. Ich weiß, die Abstände der Updates sind riesig, aber ich bleibe dran! Diese Fanfic wird beendet, ich versprech´s. Aber allmählich ist der Auftakt vorbei und es geht los, diesmal geht's noch recht chillig ab.

Lasst mich ruhig wissen, was euch gefallen hat und was nicht! Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Chapter six: Stille

Die Wochen strichen ins Land, die Tage wurden bereits kürzer und auch die Temperaturen fielen stetig ab. In der ganzen Zeit hatte Albus seinen besten Freund komplett ignoriert. Die meiste Zeit hing er nun mit Payton und Frazer herum. Rose traf er natürlich auch noch, aber die Gute war nach nur zwei Wochen eingebrochen und verbrachte nun ihre Zeit meist mit Scorpius. Anfangs war dem Schwarzhaarigen diese Funkstille schwer gefallen, weil sie sich ja ständig sahen, aber mittlerweile kam er damit zurecht. Was nicht bedeutete, dass es ihm gefiel. Er sorgte sich immer noch um ihn, aber er wollte ihn zu nichts zwingen. Er sollte schon freiwillig zu ihm kommen.

Es war der Morgen von Halloween. Albus quälte sich steif aus dem Bett, er hatte wirklich nicht gut geschlafen die letzte Nacht. Dann rieb er sich die Augen und schaute sich kurz um. Er war wieder einmal der Letzte. In letzter Zeit passierte ihm das häufiger, und deshalb musste er auch oft das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Innerlich über sich selbst fluchend, zog Albus sich an und machte sich dann direkt auf den Weg zum Kräuterkundeunterricht.

Kräuterkunde hatten sie zusammen mit den Ravenclaws. In den letzten Stunden hatte Albus sich gut mit Cloe Holyfield, einem hübschen Mädchen aus besagtem Hause, verstanden und machte auch heute die Partnerarbeit mit ihr zusammen.

„Sag mal, Albus... Hast du wieder nichts gegessen? Du bist so dünn geworden!", meinte Cloe und rupfte der leicht faul riechenden Pflanze vor sich die welken Blätter ab.

„Stimmt, aber so viel hab ich nun auch nicht abgenommen. Ich esse doch sonst so viel wie immer. Hab mich fast schon dran gewöhnt, morgens nichts zu essen."

Er wurde überflüssigerweise von Cloe darauf hingewiesen, dass das ungesund war.

Als Albus grade dabei war, die Pflanze, die inzwischen ziemlich süß roch, mit einer rosafarbenen Creme einzuschmieren, welche Pilzbefall verhindern sollte, stieß ihn jemand von hinten an und der Tiegel mit der Creme fiel auf den Boden und zersprang.

Mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck schaute Albus über die Schulter und sah Scorpius zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Auseinandersetzung ins Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid… war keine Absicht", kam es nur leise von dem Blonden, als er schon neben ihn getreten war und anfing, die Scherben aufzuheben. Nachdem er den ersten Schock verdaut hatte, ging Albus ebenfalls in die Hocke und half ihm wortlos.

Dummerweise schnitt er sich dabei in den Finger. Zischend atmete er ein und unterdrückte ein Fluchen. Besorgt bückte sich Cloe zu ihm. „Hast du dich verletzt? Zeig mal her." Sie nahm vorsichtig seine Hand in ihre und begutachtete den Schnitt. „Du solltest das dem Professor zeigen, die Creme könnte für Menschen giftig sein, und da war bestimmt etwas davon dran."

Albus nickte und stand auf. Er jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Scorpius sich nicht rührte. Auch wenn er eigentlich hart bleiben wollte, er konnte ihn einfach nicht wie den letzten Dreck behandeln. Denn das war er für ihn nicht. „Ist alles okay?"

Auf seine Frage bekam er zunächst keine Antwort. Als er sie schon wiederholen wollte, nickte Scorpius langsam, allerdings ohne ihn anzusehen. Hastig räumte er den Rest der Scherben weg und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Albus maß dem Ganzen weiter keine Bedeutung bei. Auch wenn er sich gefreut hätte, wenn sie sich vertragen hätten, aber scheinbar war es noch nicht an der Zeit.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch seine Mitschüler bis vorn zu Professor Longbottom. Zwar sprach er ihn privat eigentlich mit dem Vornamen an, im Unterricht ließ er so was aber sein. Er wollte schließlich so behandelt werden wie alle anderen auch.

„Verzeihung, Professor? Mir ist der Topf mit der Creme herunter gefallen und ich hab mich an einer der Scherben geschnitten…"

Er brauchte gar nicht weiter zu erklären, Neville beugte sich bereits mit prüfendem Blick über die Schnittwunde, die ziemlich blutete, weil sie sich genau an der Fingerkuppe befand. „Geh doch mal zu einem der Waschbecken hinten, Albus, und lass etwas Wasser darüber laufen. Ich komme sofort zu dir.", sagte der Mann mit dem runden Gesicht freundlich.

Grade als Albus den Wasserhahn wieder abdrehte, hielt ihm Neville eine kleine Phiole vor die Nase. „Hier, davon tust du etwas auf den Schnitt. Es unterstützt die Heilung und vermindert das Risiko einer Vergiftung.", erklärte er lächelnd. Grade schien er noch etwas sagen zu wollen, als man Payton quer durch das Gewächshaus brüllen hörte: "PROFESSOR! Kommen Sie schnell, ich glaub der kippt gleich um!"

Eilig machte sich Neville Platz bis hinten zu dem Slytherin. Albus konnte zwar nicht erkennen, wer das nun war, den Payton stützen musste, aber er befürchtete, dass es sich dabei um Scorpius handelte. Er wusste es einfach. Ohne sich umzuschauen.  
Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als Neville Payton beauftragte, Mr. Malfoy in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Beim Mittagessen gab es am Tisch der Slytherins kein anderes Thema, außer Scorpius Zusammenbruch. Payton wurde mit Fragen gelöchert, von allen, nur von Albus nicht. Er hörte auch bewusst gar nicht hin. Je weniger er wusste, desto besser. Sonst würde er sich am Ende noch ernsthafte Sorgen machen, ihn besuchen und vergessen, dass er ja eigentlich wütend auf ihn war.

Später am Nachmittag, nach dem Unterricht, saß Albus mit Frazer in der Bibliothek. Sie brüteten grade an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, als Payton sich wie aus dem Nichts zu ihnen setzte. „Boah… wie die Geier. Eins sag ich euch… Wenn in meiner Nähe wieder jemand kollabiert, dann tu ich so, als hätte ich nichts gesehen."

Und das traute ihm Albus sogar zu. „Ich versteh gar nicht, was die alle für einen Wind machen. Er ist kein Popstar oder so.", murmelte er und tauchte seine Feder in das Tintenfass.

„Das nicht, aber er ist 1. ein Malfoy, um die wird immer Wirbel gemacht, 2. dein bester Freund oder bester Exfreund-„ „PAYTON!" „´Schuldiung. Ich meine natürlich ex-bester Freund und 3. ist er seit eurem Streit so verschlossen allen gegenüber, dass egal was er tut, die Leute drüber reden. So sieht´s aus."

Albus selbst fand diese Gründe zwar recht dürftig, aber was kümmerte ihn das schon.

„Sag mal, du bist der einzige, der nicht wissen wollte, was los war. Ich weiß ja, du bist sauer auf ihn und so weiter, aber findest du nicht du übertreibst es ein wenig?"

Zur Antwort darauf knurrte Albus: „Das geht dich nichts an. Frazer, ich bin fertig, wenn du willst, schreib ab. Ich muss an die frische Luft."

Somit ließ Albus alles liegen und verließ die Bibliothek und kurze Zeit später das Schloss.

Es war ziemlich windig draußen, im Grunde ein wirklich mieses Wetter zum Fliegen. Aber genau das brauchte der junge Potter jetzt. Er liebte das Fliegen, genauso sehr wie sein Vater.

Wenn er flog, dann hatte er das Gefühl seine Sorgen weit hinter sich zu lassen.

Und so stand er auf dem Quidditchfeld. Zum Glück trainierte heute keine Mannschaft. Das letzte Spiel war ziemlich mies gelaufen, sie hatten mit 50 Punkten im Rückstand verloren, gegen Ravenclaw. Als Albus daran zurück dachte, verzog sich sein Gesicht.

Um seiner eigenen schlechten Laune zu entkommen, schwang er sich auf den Besen und hob ab. In irrwitzigem Tempo schoss er über das Spielfeld. Er musste die Augen stark zusammen kneifen, um sie vor dem Wind etwas zu schützen. Eine Weile flog er schon, da sauste plötzlich ein kleiner Ball an ihm vorbei. Der Schwarzhaarige legte eine Vollbremsung hin, wendete und schaute sich um.

Einige Meter unter ihm schwebte James auf der Stelle. Zum Gruß hob er die Hand und flog dann, als er ihn gesehen hatte, dem Schnatz hinterher. Albus beobachtete seinen Bruder einige Augenblicke, dann beschloss er, sich an der Jagt zu beteiligen. Er beschleunigte seinen Besen rasch und war bald mit seinem Bruder gleichauf. Der warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, grinste dann jedoch und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Dies quittierte Albus nur mit einem Lächeln. Er legte sich möglichst flach auf seinen Besen, um noch schneller zu werden. James tat dasselbe und so jagten sie dem kleinen goldenen Ball Kopf-an-Kopf hinterher.

Eine Stunde später lagen die beiden Brüder nach Luft schnappend im feuchten Gras. Sie hatten dieses Spiel immer wieder gemacht, bis Albus aufgegeben und anerkannte hatte, dass James besser war. Als sie so grade wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, richtete sich James auf und schaute zu Albus runter. „Sag mal, kleiner Bruder, willst du dich nicht langsam mal wieder mit Scorpius vertragen? Ich weiß, du hast deinen Stolz und so, aber…" Er kratzte sich nach Worten suchend am Hinterkopf. „Seit wann scherst du dich denn um so was?", fragte Albus daraufhin. Empört erwiderte James: „Hör mal, du tust so, als wärst du mir egal! Und ich sag so was Peinliches bestimmt kein zweites Mal, also hör gut zu, ja? Du bist mir ganz und gar nicht egal, und wenn du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, kannst du zu mir kommen, okay?"

Da war Albus baff. So etwas hatte sein Bruder noch nie, nie zu ihm gesagt. Er konnte deshalb nur langsam nicken.

James schien froh darüber zu sein, und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. „Aber jetzt im Ernst… Scorpius scheint echt eine schlimme Zeit durch zu machen… Willst du dich nicht doch wieder mit ihm vertragen? Er ist ein Malfoy, er wird nie angekrochen kommen."

Albus setzte sich auf. Im Grunde hatte James Recht, dass wusste er. Bisher hatte er ihm nicht von der Sache erzählt, die er in der Toilette beobachtet hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern erzählte er alles seinem Bruder.

James´ Reaktion war nicht annähernd so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Er war ganz ruhig und ernst. Es folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, dann räusperte der Ältere sich kurz und fragte: „Also stört es dich, dass Scopius auf Männer steht, oder dass er scheinbar auf Aaron steht?"

Albus seufzte. „Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich stört mich keins von beidem. Aber er scheint ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden zu sein. Er belügt mich, hat Geheimnisse und so weiter. Ich bin eben verunsichert, wie ernst ihm das mit unserer Freundschaft eigentlich ist. Und deshalb will ich nicht zu ihm gehen und mich vertragen."

Darauf nickte James leicht. „Verstehe. Und bevor du fragst, ich weiß schon länger, dass Aaron schwul ist. Hat mich aber bisher nicht so recht interessiert."

Albus wurde aufmerksam. „Bisher?"

„Jepp, denn wenn er da was mit dem jungen Malfoy am Laufen hat und mir davon nichts erzählt und dich damit auch noch traurig macht, wird´s Zeit, dass ich ihm mal den Kopf wasche." Mit diesen Worten stand James auf und streckte sich. „Man sieht sich, Kleiner."

Mit diesen Worten machte er sich samt Schnatz und Besen auf in Richtung Schloss.

Albus stand auch auf, blieb aber noch eine Weil stehen und starrte seinem Bruder nach.

Als er kurz danach wieder das Schloss betrat, kam Rose auf ihn zu geschossen. „Albus! Ich hab dich gesucht! Ich muss mit dir reden! Und zwar sofort!"

Ohne eine Antwort anzuwarten, zerrte sie ihn fort. Sie landeten schließlich im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe. Dort drückte Rose ihn energisch gegen die Wand. „Wa-? Rose, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?" fragte Albus fast panisch, als er Rose todernsten Blick sah.

„Ich hab dir was zu sagen! Und du wirst mir zu hören! Es geht um Scorpius!"

Albus wandte seinen Blick ab. „Al, bitte, schau mich an!" Rose klang verzweifelt.

Das versetzte dem jungen Zauberer einen heftigen Stich im Herzen. Reumutig schaute er wieder in ihre braunen Augen. „Was ist denn mit ihm?", versuchte er so neutral wie möglich zu fragen. „Ich weiß weshalb er in den Krankenflügel musste. Als ich ihn besucht habe, hat die Schwester sich verplappert. Sie sagte etwas von „starken Entzugserscheinungen", Al."


	7. Halloween

Anfangsgeblubber:

Yoo-hoo!

Diesmal ging es ja recht schnell mit einem neuen Kapitel. Hoffe, dass es einigermaßen so bleibt. Aber ich verspreche nichts! Wie immer wird um Kritik gebeten, so kann ich mich verbessern.

Anm: Diesmal geht's lustiger zu.

**Chapter seven: Halloween**

Albus blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt. „Bitte? Soll das heißen er nimmt Drogen, oder so was?"

Rose trat ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück, sie schien erleichtert zu sein, dass er nicht eiskalt darauf reagierte. Dann setzte sie ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf und legte ihre Hand geballt unters Kinn. „Nein, das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Überleg doch mal, wir reden hier von Scorpius. Klar, er ist auch nur ein Mensch mit Fehlern, aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er Drogen nehmen würde. Das ist überhaupt nicht seine Art."

Al murmelte etwas davon, dass es auch sonst nie seine Art war zu lügen oder mit Männern rum zu machen. Rose schenkte ihm dafür einen bösen Blick. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso der andere Slytherin sich so seltsam verhielt, trotzdem missfiel ihr Albus Einstellung der Sache gegenüber. „Nun hör mir mal zu. Wenn Scorpius irgendwem erzählen wird, was mit ihm los ist, dann bist du das. Das weißt du, Al."

Resigniert seufzte der Schwarzhaarige. Er wusste, dass Rose Recht hatte und er machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er gab sich einen Ruck. „Ist okay, wenn er aus dem Krankenflügel raus ist, rede ich mit ihm. Und nein- nicht jetzt. Ich brauch etwas Zeit.", schnitt er ihr sogleich das Wort ab. Rose schaute ihn einen Moment lang mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und nickte leicht. Um die unangenehme Situation aufzulösen, murmelte Al etwas von „Abendessen" und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Wie immer gab es ein festliches Mahl und die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Albus schaffte es sogar, sein bevorstehendes Gespräch mit Scorpius zu verdrängen und Spaß zu haben. Am Abend stand eine kleine, inoffizielle Halloweenfeier bei den Slytherins an. So was war eigentlich ohne die Zustimmung des Hauslehrer streng verboten, aber die Schlangen wären keine Schlangen, wenn die das nicht ignorieren könnten.

Um 21:00 Uhr begann die kleine Party. Eine handvoll Siebtklässler hatten das verbotene Gut Alkohol besorgt, und schenkten diesen an jeden aus, der welchen wollte.

Zunächst fand Albus das ziemlich verantwortungslos, doch auf Paytons Sticheleien und Provokationen hin, schnappte er sich ein Glas Likör. Es schmeckte seiner Meinung nach gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Zu dritt saßen sie gemütlich auf Sitzkissen in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Payton erzählte Frazer grade in allen Details von einer Hinrichtung im 16. Jahrhundert, während Al die anderen Slytherins beobachtete. Er war froh, dass es nicht genug Alkohol gab, um alle Anwesenden betrunken zu machen, denn dann würden sie sicher auffliegen und er wollte nicht den Zorn von Professor Emmostor auf sich ziehen. Der Mann konnte vermutlicht schlimmeres mit einem Anstellen, als das was Payton grade beschrieb.

Es dauerte allerdings nichts lange, da kam dieser wieder auf sein Lieblingsthema zu sprechen- nämlich ihn und Scorpius. „Also nun sag mal, wie lange willst du ihn noch zappeln lassen? Ich will mich ja echt nicht einmischen, aber-„ „Und wieso tust du´s dann?", fragte Al trocken und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Likör. Payton schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an, Frazer gluckste nur leicht und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

„Nein, also nun hör mal, ich will euch doch nur helfen! Nein, unterbrich mich nicht wieder! Ihr seid beide unglücklich, das merk ich doch. Da könnt ihr noch so cool tun. Vertragt euch wieder, okay?"

Al zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte ihn eine Weile einfach nur an. Frazer hielt sich schon die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu lachen. Scheinbar reichte bei ihm Butterbier, um ihn zu „erheitern". „Und wieso kratzt dich das so? Also… mal im Ernst, das kann dir doch völlig egal sein."

Aufgrund dieser Aussage wurde er von Payton kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Als Al schon ganz schlecht war und er nicht zu mehr als unverständlichem „Wäwäwä" in der Lage war, ließ er ihn wieder los. „Nun hör zu, wir sind Freunde, und deshalb mach ich mir Sorgen. Und euer Ehetwist geht mit gehörig auf die Eier, darum!"

Da Al sich noch darauf konzentrieren musste, wieder geradeaus zu schauen, antwortete er nicht. Darum vertiefte der Braungebrannte das Thema noch mehr.

„Also ich hätte ja kein Problem damit, mit einem homosexuellen Pärchen befreundet zu sein, aber ich selbst kann mir das ums Verrecken nicht mit einem Kerl vorstellen!"

Al wollte einwerfen, dass er immer noch nicht schwul war, als Payton auch schon fortfuhr: „Jetzt echt, ich meine, tut das nicht weh, also dem einen, beim-„ „STOPP! Bilder, raus aus meinem Kopf! Payton, lass es endlich! Das Thema ist durch für mich, okay? Endgültig! Zwischen mir und Scorpius läuft nichts, lief nichts und …" „Ah-Ah-Ah, das weißt du nicht, also sag´s gar nicht erst!"

Angepisst zog Albus die Augenbrauen zusammen und stärkte sich mit einem weiteren großen Schluck, bevor er fauchte: „Dann kannst du auch nicht wissen, ob du mal was mit ´nem Kerl hast! Vielleicht bist du ja irgendwann mit Frazer zusammen, hm?"

Der Kleine verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier und hustete, doch Payton traf es fast schlimmer, er hörte kurz komplett auf zu atmen. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Möglich ist alles… erm… Jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren. Verdammt! Frazer, sag auch mal was!"

Der Braunhaarige schaute schüchtern zu Albus zu Payton. „Ich… ich denke man sucht sich nicht immer unbedingt aus, wen man mag, oder?"

Dazu hatten die beiden eigentlich nichts zu sagen. Eine Weile tranken sie schweigend ihre Getränke. Doch der Feuerwhisky-Cola schien Payton noch redseliger zu machen, als er es von Natur aus schon war. „Und du Frazer, könntest du mit ´nem Kerl?"

Als Antwort fiel Frazer in ein albernes Kichern und hielt die Flasche vor sein Gesicht, welche noch halbvoll war. „Ich?" Wieder kicherte er unkontrolliert.

„Ja, du, siehst du hier noch irgendwen, der Frazer heißt?", murrte Al augenrollend und leerte sein Glas. „Also ich… hihihi, ich hab schon mal einen Jungen geküsst, hihihi…"

Schlagartig gingen Albus und Scorpius synchron die Augen über. „BITTE WAS HAST DU?"

Kurz hatten sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit im Raum auf sich gezogen. Doch als nichts weiter kam, wandten sich die anderen wieder ab und unterhielten sich weiter. „Also, noch mal, was hast du gesagt?", fragte Albus nach, mit leicht gesenkter Stimme. „Ich hab gesagt, ich habe schon mal einen Jungen geküsst. Sprech´ ich so undeutlich?", giggelte Frazer und nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier. „Das haben wir schon verstanden, aber.. wie, was, wer, wann, wieso?", hackte Payton nach. Frazer schaute ihn kurz verwirrt an, und ackerte dann die Fragewörter ab. „Wie? Auf den Mund, ganz einfach. Was? Erm… ein Kuss halt. Wer? Erm… sag ich nich´. Wann? Letztes Jahr. Und wieso? Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Er hatte Pflicht.", erklärte er und wollte grade einen weiteren Schluck nehmen, als Albus ihm die Flasche entzog.

„Übertreib´s mal nicht Kumpel, du bist bereits so ein Wasserfall, also für deine Verhältnisse, wie mein Vater nach ´nem Kasten davon."

Es gab ein kurzes hin- und her um die Flasche, welches Albus einfach damit beendete, indem er die Flasche austrank. „So, und nun, schwör das du die Wahrheit gesagt hast!", verlangte er, um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zu kommen. Frazer nickte, leicht schmollend.

Nun mischte dich Payton wieder ein. „Und, wie war das?" „Wie war was?" „Der Kuss, du Vogel, der Kuss!" „Erm… Keine Ahnung. Okay..?"

Payton schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Mehr fällt dir nicht ein?" „Nö… Weder eklig noch sonst was, wenn du das wissen willst. Erm, Al, geht´s dir nicht gut?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf und traute sich nicht, den Mund zu öffnen. Ihm war so unglaublich schlecht. Immer wieder musste er würgen. Mit den Händen versuchte er zu symbolisieren, dass er sich übergeben musste. Ohne umschweife standen seine beiden Freunde auf und halfen ihm rasch hoch zum Jungenbad.

Kaum dort angekommen, ging Al schon ohne zu zögern vor einer Toilettenschüssel auf die Knie und erbrach sich.

Etwa zehn Minuten später saß er auf dem Boden und spülte sich den Mund mit etwas Wasser aus, was Frazer ihm in einem Becher reichte. „Danke… Ich weiß auch nicht, mir war plötzlich so unglaublich übel.."

Darauf wusste Payton eine Erklärung. „So viel Bier kippt man eigentlich auch nicht auf Likör. Viele vertragen das nicht. Ist mir aber auch grade erst aufgefallen. Sorry.", meinte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken. Al schenkte ihm einen Todesblick und stützte dann seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab. „Na ja, was soll´s… Jetzt bin ich schlauer und mir ist nicht mehr schlecht." „Genau, positiv denken!" „…"

Kurz darauf befanden die drei sich oben in ihrem Schlafraum. Da Scorpius im Krankenflügel übernachtete, hatten sie das Zimmer nur zu dritt. Die drei saßen noch eine Weile auf Frazers Bett und vertieften ihr Gespräch von vorher weiter. Grade, als Payton Details über die Technik haben wollte, hob Albus die Hand. Das Reden erstarb und die beiden schauten ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist los, ist dich wieder übel?"

Doch Albus schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab was gehört…"

„Jetzt schnappst du aber über… was willst du hier unten hören, außer die anderen, die noch im Gemeinschafsaal oder so sind?"

Kurz dachte Al, dass er sich das wirklich eingebildet haben könnte, da hörte er es wieder. Ganz deutlich eine Art Kratzen. Nun hörten Frazer und Payton es auch und schauten sich um. Al begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung des Geräusches, und fand schnell heraus, wo es am lautesten war. „Leute, dass kommt hier aus der Wand!"

Ungläubig kamen sie zu ihm rüber, nur um festzustellen, dass er Recht hatte. Alle drei schluckten hart und schauten sich an. „Was soll das denn bitte sein? Was ist denn in der Wand drin?"

Darauf folgte Schweigen. Albus fiel wieder ein, was er gesehen hatte, als er vom Astronomieturm zurückkam. In raschen Worten erklärte er den Vorfall. In einem Satz faste Payton die Gedanken aller zusammen: „Ich weiß nicht was, aber hier ist etwas oberfaul."


End file.
